


Diagram

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Art, Choose Your Own Adventure, Established Relationship, Fluff, Interactive, M/M, Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: His visits go a little differently now than they did when they had first met.An interactive, choose your response story, staying as true to the format of the game as possible. Read the first chapter for explanations on how to interact!





	1. Instructions

#  **HOW TO PLAY**

Hi, folks! I'm still working out the best way to post interactive stories like this, so bear with my process!

 

For now, like with the game, you will be presented with three options in response to one of the character's actions. **You will click on whichever option you like** (mobile users - clickable links seem to be easiest, if this poses a problem on mobile, let me know! I'm on mobile, like, never) and it will take you to the corresponding choice. This will be a new chapter, so don't worry when the page changes.

From there, the same process continues. Pay no attention to the number of chapters - there's a separate for each option. Just follow your clickable option and you'll get your whole story! **Do _not_ follow the chapters.** Seriously. It won't make any sense. Also  **don't click 'show whole work'.** The whole thing'll be messed up.

Also, for those who might worry: **there's no true wrong answer**. Choose whatever you like, and then choose the rest, if it suits you! (If you do go back and read the other options, a lot will be exactly the same; as with the actual game, it changes dialogue a bit and then gets right back on track. I was just playing with a small idea idea here, since this is the first interactive kind of story I've written.)

 

 

Proper story begins with the next chapter, so for this instance, click Next Chapter~


	2. START

_What do you think?_

_If you’re busy, another time will suffice._

_Tomorrow’s good._

_Wonderful. I will see you tomorrow then._

Akira smiled drowsily, dropping his arm back to the bed. The wind chimes tinkled lightly in the incoming fall breeze, and he drifted back off to sleep.

 

“Akira! Your friend is here!”

“Ergh.” Morgana shook his head, jumping onto the windowsill. “I’m going to go out for awhile. I’ll come back later. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.” He slunk out the open window, and Akira rolled his eyes as he went.

“It’s good to see you.”

“Same. You can come up,” Akira said, nodding towards the staircase.

“Where’s Morgana?”

“He went for a walk. He said to tell you hi.”

“Oh. Tell him I say likewise, then.”

Akira sat back on the sofa, looking up at Yusuke. Shirt sleeves so worn they were started to fray, sketchbook tucked under his arm. Tucking a strand of hair behind his ear as Akira watched, and then lifting his chin and striding over to the couch to sit, too.

“I’ll need you back in position. On the bed,” Yusuke said.

**_[→ How’s it looking?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10692138/chapters/23679324)_ **

→ **_[You should join me.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10692138/chapters/23679354)_ **

**_[→ I still don’t know about this…](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10692138/chapters/23679372)_ **


	3. Chapter 3

“How’s it looking?” Akira asked, pushing himself up from the couch to follow Yusuke’s suggestion. It was their third day working, not consecutively, on the modeling job. It was a little tedious, especially because Yusuke didn’t like him to speak while he was modeling, and he had actually fallen asleep the first time. (It had been his own fault for telling Yusuke he would model that day. It had been a long night, a day after Mementos, but they had already had their plans set.)

It _was_ worth it, though, to see that small smile on Yusuke’s lips, to hear his quiet exclamations of either glee or frustration, to watch him sketch so intently, tongue sweeping over his lips and his fingers moving across the page. Watching Yusuke work was truly a sight to behold. It kind of made up for having to sit across the room from him and not be able to move.

“It’s coming along quite nicely,” Yusuke said, flipping his book open. “You were created to be a model.”

“I doubt that.”

“Respectfully, I disagree,” Yusuke said, and there was that smile tugging at his lips. “Now, silence as I work. Do not move.”

 

 

“I can’t feel my leg, Yusuke.”

“Just a moment longer.”

Akira heaved a sigh, trying to arch his back in a stretch. He knew what Yusuke’s ‘just a moment longer’s could mean. It could mean a whole other hour. It would be amusing– and it still was– if Akira’s pose didn’t make for his body parts falling asleep.

“Stay still.”

“My leg’s asleep.”

“I’m almost finished,” Yusuke said calmly.

“I can’t feel _anything_ , actually.”

“Patience.”

“Yusuke. I support you in _every_ endeavour, but–”

“Aha!”

Akira flinched, turning his head despite express orders to stay still. “What?”

He looked supremely pleased with himself as he pushed a piece of blue hair behind an ear, shoved the pencil in behind it, and got to his feet. “It’s finished.”

“Wait, it is?” Akira pushed himself up… and promptly sank back onto the bed as his knee buckled. “Ugh–”

“Oh, your leg actually fell asleep.”

“You don’t have to sound so disinte–” Yusuke was folding up his book. “Don’t I get to see that?” Akira asked, hands kneading at the pins and needles in his foot.

His eyes were practically gleaming. “No.”

_“What?”_

“I’ll still need to clean it up, but I won’t need you to model any longer. You can see the finished product.”

Akira huffed, reaching over for his glasses. “You’re just playing with me.”

Yusuke laughed. _God_ , that laugh. He came around to sit on the bed next to Akira, bracing his hand on the mattress. “It’s not intentional, I assure you. Please continue to be patient. Just a while longer.”

It was all in good fun. Akira liked to sketch– he didn’t think he was _good_ , and Yusuke was quick to point out where he could improve– so he didn’t know much about art, but it only took two minutes with Yusuke to know how serious _he_ was about it. There was no rushing artwork, was there? He would wait. The lack of modeling for him, though… that was cutting down on their time spent together.

Well, he’d just have to come up with another reason to hang out with him, then.

“I will.” He rubbed his leg again and the dropped his foot back to the ground. “Make me beautiful.”

“You’re already beautiful.”

He said it so quickly, like he didn’t even have to think about. And he still managed to sound completely serious, completely blunt, like with everything, and it made Akira blush the fastest he ever had in his life. All of his compliments were like that, and they never failed to make him flustered. It was pathetic, really.

“You know, though,” Yusuke continued, looking at him severely, “you made being an artist that much harder.”

Akira tilted his head. “What? Why?”

Yusuke’s hand went to his face, two fingers tapping onto a cheek and a triumphant grin on his face. “Because I will never be able to create something as beautiful as you.”

… what. Why was he… looking at him with such a... smug grin…? See, that compliment didn’t make his blush worse. That compliment just kind of… seemed like a bit…

“… Uh.”

Yusuke stared at him, smiling so widely it was almost _crazed_. And then, not so much, as Akira continued to stare. And then a frown, eyebrows drawing together. “Wait. Was that not right?” he asked.

“Was what… _wait_.” Akira shook his head, pushing his glasses up his nose. “What was that?”

“Ryuji told me that I should use the internet to search for romantic things to say to you.”

He was _still_ staring. He just… what was… he… “Was that a _pick-up line_?” he blurted, blinking at him.

“I _knew_ I shouldn’t have listened to him!” Yusuke inhaled sharply and then closed his eyes. “It’s fine. Disregard that comment.”

Akira laughed, nudging his shoulder. “I will not.”

“Please?”

“No. It was… it was…”

 _[→ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10692138/chapters/23684952) _ [ **_“It was pathetic.”_ **](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10692138/chapters/23684952)

**_[→ “I liked it.”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10692138/chapters/23684991)_ **

**_[→ Kiss him.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10692138/chapters/23685015)_ **


	4. Chapter 4

“You should join me.”

“ _That_ would be entirely beside the point. I couldn’t capture the same angle if I was sitting so close to you,” Yusuke said absentmindedly, then paused as he unfolded his sketchbook. There was a moment’s pause– one in which Akira flopped himself onto the bed with a resigned smile– and then Yusuke continued. “That was an innuendo, was it not?”

He actually _was_ impossible, their Yusuke. At least he was starting to understand when things were not meant quite so literally. Akira still found that he wanted to put his head in his hands most of the time, but there was progress.

It had been almost horrifying, the first time he’d tried to… flirt with him. The first time, and the second time, _and_ the third time… it had been a growing pattern. But the _first_ time, Akira really _had_ had to put his face in his hands as he has felt like he was going to implode from embarrassment when Yusuke had given him a lukewarm answer. He hadn’t been able to explain why he’d been so red, either, so both of them had been frustrated.

“Maybe,” Akira said, scooting back on the mattress and planting his hands against it. “You _could_ get better angles from other here, though.”

“Now I _know_ you’re being lewd,” Yusuke said, but there was no annoyance in his tone. He was smiling, in fact. Oh, that smile. “We’ll have to save it for later. Right now, you must stay still.”

 

 

“I can’t feel my leg, Yusuke.”

“Just a moment longer.”

Akira heaved a sigh, trying to arch his back in a stretch. He knew what Yusuke’s ‘just a moment longer’s could mean. It could mean a whole other hour. It would be amusing– and it still was– if Akira’s pose didn’t make for his body parts falling asleep.

“Stay still.”

“My leg’s asleep.”

“I’m almost finished,” Yusuke said calmly.

“I can’t feel _anything_ , actually.”

“Patience.”

“Yusuke. I support you in _every_ endeavour, but–”

“Aha!”

Akira flinched, turning his head despite express orders to stay still. “What?”

He looked supremely pleased with himself as he pushed a piece of blue hair behind an ear, shoved the pencil in behind it, and got to his feet. “It’s finished.”

“Wait, it is?” Akira pushed himself up… and promptly sank back onto the bed as his knee buckled. “Ugh–”

“Oh, your leg actually fell asleep.”

“You don’t have to sound so disinte–” Yusuke was folding up his book. “Don’t I get to see that?” Akira asked, hands kneading at the pins and needles in his foot.

His eyes were practically gleaming. “No.”

_“What?”_

“I’ll still need to clean it up, but I won’t need you to model any longer. You can see the finished product.”

Akira huffed, reaching over for his glasses. “You’re just playing with me.”

Yusuke laughed. _God_ , that laugh. He came around to sit on the bed next to Akira, bracing his hand on the mattress. “It’s not intentional, I assure you. Please continue to be patient. Just a while longer.”

It was all in good fun. Akira liked to sketch– he didn’t think he was _good_ , and Yusuke was quick to point out where he could improve– so he didn’t know much about art, but it only took two minutes with Yusuke to know how serious _he_ was about it. There was no rushing artwork, was there? He would wait. The lack of modeling for him, though… that was cutting down on their time spent together.

Well, he’d just have to come up with another reason to hang out with him, then.

“I will.” He rubbed his leg again and the dropped his foot back to the ground. “Make me beautiful.”

“You’re already beautiful.”

He said it so quickly, like he didn’t even have to think about. And he still managed to sound completely serious, completely blunt, like with everything, and it made Akira blush the fastest he ever had in his life. All of his compliments were like that, and they never failed to make him flustered. It was pathetic, really.

“You know, though,” Yusuke continued, looking at him severely, “you made being an artist that much harder.”

Akira tilted his head. “What? Why?”

Yusuke’s hand went to his face, two fingers tapping onto a cheek and a triumphant grin on his face. “Because I will never be able to create something as beautiful as you.”

… what. Why was he… looking at him with such a... smug grin…? See, that compliment didn’t make his blush worse. That compliment just kind of… seemed like a bit…

“… Uh.”

Yusuke stared at him, smiling so widely it was almost _crazed_. And then, not so much, as Akira continued to stare. And then a frown, eyebrows drawing together. “Wait. Was that not right?” he asked.

“Was what… _wait_.” Akira shook his head, pushing his glasses up his nose. “What was that?”

“Ryuji told me that I should use the internet to search for romantic things to say to you.”

He was _still_ staring. He just… what was… he… “Was that a _pick-up line_?” he blurted, blinking at him.

“I _knew_ I shouldn’t have listened to him!” Yusuke inhaled sharply and then closed his eyes. “It’s fine. Disregard that comment.”

Akira laughed, nudging his shoulder. “I will not.”

“Please?”

“No. It was… it was…”

_[→ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10692138/chapters/23684952) _ [ **_“It was pathetic.”_ **](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10692138/chapters/23684952)

**_[→ “I liked it.”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10692138/chapters/23684991)_ **

**_[→ Kiss him.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10692138/chapters/23685015)_ **


	5. Chapter 5

“I still don’t know about this…”

“You should be more confident,” Yusuke said, eyeing his sketch. “You’re doing just fine.”

“I’m just sitting,” Akira muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I feel stupid.”

“You most certainly do not _look_ stupid,” Yusuke said sharply, and then lifted his head to smile at him. “You look very fine. The light at this time of day creates great shadow. It’s going to be a great piece when finished.”

“A ‘piece’?” Akira repeated. “What do you mean, a ‘piece’? This is just practise, right?” He wasn’t going to… do something with this drawing, was he? Put it up for an exhibition? Please no. Please, _please_ no.

“Every time I put pencil to paper is a piece, Akira. Each is just as important as the other. Plus,” he added, a little more brightly, “I’m drawing you. Naturally it’s special.”

 _God_ , that look on his face was exactly how he’d talked Akira into modeling in the first place! Akira wanted to purse his lips, and found himself smiling instead.

 

 

“I can’t feel my leg, Yusuke.”

“Just a moment longer.”

Akira heaved a sigh, trying to arch his back in a stretch. He knew what Yusuke’s ‘just a moment longer’s could mean. It could mean a whole other hour. It would be amusing– and it still was– if Akira’s pose didn’t make for his body parts falling asleep.

“Stay still.”

“My leg’s asleep.”

“I’m almost finished,” Yusuke said calmly.

“I can’t feel _anything_ , actually.”

“Patience.”

“Yusuke. I support you in _every_ endeavour, but–”

“Aha!”

Akira flinched, turning his head despite express orders to stay still. “What?”

He looked supremely pleased with himself as he pushed a piece of blue hair behind an ear, shoved the pencil in behind it, and got to his feet. “It’s finished.”

“Wait, it is?” Akira pushed himself up… and promptly sank back onto the bed as his knee buckled. “Ugh–”

“Oh, your leg actually fell asleep.”

“You don’t have to sound so disinte–” Yusuke was folding up his book. “Don’t I get to see that?” Akira asked, hands kneading at the pins and needles in his foot.

His eyes were practically gleaming. “No.”

_“What?”_

“I’ll still need to clean it up, but I won’t need you to model any longer. You can see the finished product.”

Akira huffed, reaching over for his glasses. “You’re just playing with me.”

Yusuke laughed. _God_ , that laugh. He came around to sit on the bed next to Akira, bracing his hand on the mattress. “It’s not intentional, I assure you. Please continue to be patient. Just a while longer.”

It was all in good fun. Akira liked to sketch– he didn’t think he was _good_ , and Yusuke was quick to point out where he could improve– so he didn’t know much about art, but it only took two minutes with Yusuke to know how serious _he_ was about it. There was no rushing artwork, was there? He would wait. The lack of modeling for him, though… that was cutting down on their time spent together.

Well, he’d just have to come up with another reason to hang out with him, then.

“I will.” He rubbed his leg again and the dropped his foot back to the ground. “Make me beautiful.”

“You’re already beautiful.”

He said it so quickly, like he didn’t even have to think about. And he still managed to sound completely serious, completely blunt, like with everything, and it made Akira blush the fastest he ever had in his life. All of his compliments were like that, and they never failed to make him flustered. It was pathetic, really.

“You know, though,” Yusuke continued, looking at him severely, “you made being an artist that much harder.”

Akira tilted his head. “What? Why?”

Yusuke’s hand went to his face, two fingers tapping onto a cheek and a triumphant grin on his face. “Because I will never be able to create something as beautiful as you.”

… what. Why was he… looking at him with such a... smug grin…? See, that compliment didn’t make his blush worse. That compliment just kind of… seemed like a bit…

“… Uh.”

Yusuke stared at him, smiling so widely it was almost _crazed_. And then, not so much, as Akira continued to stare. And then a frown, eyebrows drawing together. “Wait. Was that not right?” he asked.

“Was what… _wait_.” Akira shook his head, pushing his glasses up his nose. “What was that?”

“Ryuji told me that I should use the internet to search for romantic things to say to you.”

He was _still_ staring. He just… what was… he… “Was that a _pick-up line_?” he blurted, blinking at him.

“I _knew_ I shouldn’t have listened to him!” Yusuke inhaled sharply and then closed his eyes. “It’s fine. Disregard that comment.”

Akira laughed, nudging his shoulder. “I will not.”

“Please?”

“No. It was… it was…”

_[→ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10692138/chapters/23684952) _ [ **_“It was pathetic.”_ **](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10692138/chapters/23684952)

**_[→ “I liked it.”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10692138/chapters/23684991)_ **

**_[→ Kiss him.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10692138/chapters/23685015)_ **


	6. Chapter 6

“It was pathetic,” Akira finished. There was no other word! It was _horrible_! It had still served to make him laugh, though, and he couldn’t resist some gentle ribbing. “You’re taking dating advice from Ryuji now?”

Yusuke huffed, turning his head towards the desk. “I knew it was a ridiculous idea. I will have to make him pay…”

Akira chuckled, smoothing his hand along his shoulder. He plucked at the low collar of Yusuke’s shirt and settled it against his collarbone. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

 

“The internet is such a vast place,” Yusuke said. “I have much to learn, it seems.”

“You’re making progress,” Akira joked, and it wasn’t untrue. That pick-up line might be… well, a pick-up line, but Yusuke wouldn’t have even _said_ anything like that. Ever. Nor understood it if someone said it to him. He was very good at taking things literally. Flirting was still, occasionally, a train wreck, much to the exasperation of the rest of their friends. “But maybe not have Ryuji teach you.”

Yusuke cracked another smile. “Perhaps not. Will you teach me?”

“About the internet?”

“About the art of romance,” Yusuke said, and took Akira’s chin in his hand to kiss him.

 _God_. That mouth. Those hands. _Yusuke_.

“I’m quite keen on any type of art, after all,” Yusuke continued, and he could feel his breath still his on lips.

“... that almost sounded like another bad line,” Akira commented.

“Did it?”

“Mm.” Another lingering kiss. “Just a little.”

“I need to study more, then,” Yusuke said, and didn’t move away.

Akira chuckled and slipped his arms around his neck. “Don’t worry. We’ll teach each other.”

“That sounds agreeable,” Yusuke replied, and Akira wondered if he knew more about the art of seduction than he was willing to let on.

Oh well. Who was he to complain?


	7. Chapter 7

“I liked it.”

“You don’t need to _pity_ me, Akira.” Yusuke stared off into the room, rubbing at his arm.

“I’m not.” Akira looped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Are you embarrassed? I liked it. Give me more.”

Yusuke looked down at him, eyes a little wide again. “You… want _more_? Was Ryuji perhaps right?” he mused.

“Maybe be careful what Ryuji tells you to look up on the internet,” he advised.

“Yes,” Yusuke said distractedly. “But I’m afraid I can’t remember any more. I had been so focused on the one…”

Akira laughed. Typical Yusuke. It had done its job, though. He was such a sweetheart. “That one was good, Yusuke.”

“I will find one that will wow you even further,” Yusuke announced, and Akira wasn’t complaining as Yusuke tilted his head to rest against Akira’s. “Just wait.”

 

 

“The internet is such a vast place,” Yusuke said. “I have much to learn, it seems.”

“You’re making progress,” Akira joked, and it wasn’t untrue. That pick-up line might be… well, a pick-up line, but Yusuke wouldn’t have even _said_ anything like that. Ever. Nor understood it if someone said it to him. He was very good at taking things literally. Flirting was still, occasionally, a train wreck, much to the exasperation of the rest of their friends. “But maybe not have Ryuji teach you.”

Yusuke cracked another smile. “Perhaps not. Will you teach me?”

“About the internet?”

“About the art of romance,” Yusuke said, and took Akira’s chin in his hand to kiss him.

 _God_. That mouth. Those hands. _Yusuke_.

“I’m quite keen on any type of art, after all,” Yusuke continued, and he could feel his breath still his on lips.

“... that almost sounded like another bad line,” Akira commented.

“Did it?”

“Mm.” Another lingering kiss. “Just a little.”

“I need to study more, then,” Yusuke said, and didn’t move away.

Akira chuckled and slipped his arms around his neck. “Don’t worry. We’ll teach each other.”

“That sounds agreeable,” Yusuke replied, and Akira wondered if he knew more about the art of seduction than he was willing to let on.

Oh well. Who was he to complain?


	8. Chapter 8

(Kiss him.)

Akira sighed softly, a smile tugging along his lips. He leaned forward, slipping his hand into Yusuke’s hair, and pressed a kiss softly to his mouth.

Yusuke stiffened in surprise– he did sometimes, as though surprised someone would kiss him– and then melted into the kiss. He was slow to return it, languishing in their touch, and Akira didn’t mind. He loved the taste of his lips, the way they felt beneath his.

It was disgustingly romantic, and it was also why Morgana never stayed when it was only him and Yusuke. Akira liked to laugh at that.

“Ah.” Yusuke was still sitting as straight as he could, but a thoughtful expression had taken over his face. “They _do_ work.”

Now Akira could only laugh– he was asking to be showered in these _horrible, amazing_ pick-up lines, wasn’t he?– and kissed him again. “Yeah, maybe.”

 

“The internet is such a vast place,” Yusuke said. “I have much to learn, it seems.”

“You’re making progress,” Akira joked, and it wasn’t untrue. That pick-up line might be… well, a pick-up line, but Yusuke wouldn’t have even _said_ anything like that. Ever. Nor understood it if someone said it to him. He was very good at taking things literally. Flirting was still, occasionally, a train wreck, much to the exasperation of the rest of their friends. “But maybe not have Ryuji teach you.”

Yusuke cracked another smile. “Perhaps not. Will you teach me?”

“About the internet?”

“About the art of romance,” Yusuke said, and took Akira’s chin in his hand to kiss him.

 _God_. That mouth. Those hands. _Yusuke_.

“I’m quite keen on any type of art, after all,” Yusuke continued, and he could feel his breath still his on lips.

“... that almost sounded like another bad line,” Akira commented.

“Did it?”

“Mm.” Another lingering kiss. “Just a little.”

“I need to study more, then,” Yusuke said, and didn’t move away.

Akira chuckled and slipped his arms around his neck. “Don’t worry. We’ll teach each other.”

“That sounds agreeable,” Yusuke replied, and Akira wondered if he knew more about the art of seduction than he was willing to let on.

Oh well. Who was he to complain?


End file.
